1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a portable power operated cable reeling and dereeling apparatus, particularly adapted for use in conducting seismic surveys.
2. Background
In conducting seismic surveys one technique involves arranging an array of geophones connected to signal transmission cables over an area wherein seismic signals are to be generated. In many instances, seismic surveys are carried out in remote and relatively inaccessible terrain making the transportation of and deploying of equipment over the area to be surveyed difficult. In this regard, there has been a need to provide improved means for handling the elongated cable assemblies used for collecting seismic data. For example, in transporting the relatively substantial lengths of cable to and from the survey site it is conventional to provide the cable in coils or reeled spools. However, the added weight of the spool structure itself only adds to the difficulty in handling and moving the cable to and from the survey site. Moreover, the relatively great lengths of cables used in seismic surveys also makes desirable the use of powered cable reeling and dereeling equipment.
In this regard, there has been a strongly felt need for improvements in seismic cable reeling and dereeling apparatus which provides an apparatus which is adapted to be relatively portable and easy to operate, and also, rather importantly, eliminates the need for providing the coiled length of cable on individual spool structures. The present invention meets at least several of the needs for improvements in cable reeling and dereeling apparatus, particularly adapted for use with seismic survey equipment but which is also useful for other cable reeling and dereeling operations.